


Dobby’s Dream

by TheSpyder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpyder/pseuds/TheSpyder
Summary: Written for Harmony Discord Drabble Prompt: What if Harry said yes to Hermione asking him to knit with her in 5th year?I wrote more in the spirit of the prompt...Also posted in my collection of prompts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Drabbles





	Dobby’s Dream

“Harry James Potter!”

At the sound of Hermione’s demanding shout, Harry looked up from his task and raced out of his study. By the time he made it down the stairs and to the entryway, he was slightly out of breath. Harry didn’t pay his lack of breath much mind when he took in the sight of Hermione’s appearance.

He fought the urge to take a step back reflexively, Hermione looked furious. Her work robes were drenched from the continuous downpour that had been taking place the entire afternoon. Strands of her usually wild and unruly hair were clumped together, and dripping water onto the old wood floors. To top off her almost manic appearance, was the fierce judgmental glare she was sending his way.

Worst part was, Harry had absolutely no clue what he had done to deserve her ire. They had parted on good terms at lunch, celebrating her first day at the Ministry at the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He knew Hermione had planned to work extra hours into the evening to acclimate herself to the office quickly. What was she doing here?

Whatever brought her to Grimmauld, to walk through the storm knowing she was 1 of the 3 people who had unrestricted access to the house by floo or apparation must be serious.

“Blood hell Hermione, you scared me shouting like that! What’s got you up like this?” Harry asked somewhat wearily, taking note of the hand on her hip and the leather portfolio she had against her chest.

“Harry what is this?” Hermione asked in deadly calm tone, handing him the leather portfolio.

Harry took it, but kept his eyes on her. Not taking your eyes off a predator and all that. “Looks like a folder to me Hermione.”

Hermione raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him, “Thank you Harry, now tell me what the front of the folder says.”

Seeing no other choice, Harry took his eyes off of Hermione and looked at the front of the leather folder. Harry froze at the title.

Not waiting for his answer Hermione spoke accusingly, “Executive Ministerial Order XJ75-000458: Dobby’s Dream. Imagine my surprise when after I was done for the day, to find this when I went to see what the department had on house elves.”

Harry looked up from the folder, and was shocked to see Hermione looked hurt and heartbroken.

“How could you not tell me about this Harry? According to this, Kingsly put this into effect pretty much immediately after the war.”

Harry licked his lips, and lowered the folder to his side. “I was going to tell you Hermione, when we met up this weekend actually. Didn’t want to add to your already busy day, and I didn’t want to distract you from celebrating at lunch.”

Hermione considered that answer before she spoke, “And the almost entire year it has been in effect?”

Now Harry looked sheepish, “Well at first because it had to be passed quietly, I got Kingsly to sneak it in when he had to pass all those emergency orders in the aftermath. Also I knew if I told you, you would want to help.”

“And what, you didn’t want my help?” Hermione asked a bit crossly, accompanying the hurt.

Harry sighed in exasperation and rubbed the back of his head, “That’s not it at all! Look, you had just gone back to Hogwarts and I didn’t want to take your focus from that. You didn’t have to go back like Ron or I didn’t, Kingsly would have given you the same job you have now, but finishing school and taking your NEWTs was important to you.”

Hermione ire lessened a bit at Harry’s explanation, and his understanding of her. He continued.

“Also at the time you were trying to make things work with Ron, and then afterwards... well again you didn’t need anything added. Came close to telling you after Christmas, but then the whole Ginny, Demezela, Terry boot cheating exposé happened and I kind of withdrew for those few months.”

At the mention of the whole torrid affair with Ginny, Hermione winced guiltily. She hoped Harry only mistook it for discomfort at the topic. Harry didn’t need to know that Skeeter had actually come to her first with the discovery, not wanting to draw Hermione’s ire and have her animagus ability exposed. However when Rita had shown her what she had discovered about what Ginny was getting up to behind Harry’s back, Hermione had told Rita to ‘Bury the bitch!’.

“After that you were in the middle of studying for NEWTs, and then holiday with your parents. Basically it never seemed like the right time, but I was and wanted to tell you.” Harry finished sincerely.

Hermione nodded and softened slightly, but still regarded him seriously. Now that they had that out of the way, it was time to question him. “Okay, I get it. So how did this come about, and why write the order like it is?”

Harry gave a rueful smile at familiar change in Hermione’s demeanor. “Come on up to the study, and I’ll tell you about it.”

Awhile later, they were situated on the comfortable couch in Harry’s study. Hermione had calmed down enough to notice being soaking wet and chilly, and asked Harry to borrow some clothes while her clothes dried. Excessive drying charms were detrimental to fabric, and Hermione didn’t want to risk her good work robes. Now she sat at the other side the couch from him, a pair of grey sweats cinched tightly and his old quidditch jersey.

A warm mug of hot chocolate delivered by Kreacher, and Hermione felt right comfy. She took in Harry’s appearance of jeans and a white undershirt, and Hermione could not help the pleasurable feeling she got in the almost domestic like scene.

Harry took a sip from his mug before beginning, “So where would you like to begin?”

“I guess what I want to know is why?” Hermione said automatically before adding “I mean I know because of the name, it is because of Dobby... it’s just...”

“Doing something this proactive is unlike me,” Harry offered.

She nodded slightly, “I mean don’t get me wrong, this is wonderful, and I can understand you wanting to honor Dobby. This is just a bit much is all, and well you never spoken outright against S.P.E.W., but you never have been too enthusiastic about it either.”

Harry looked chagrined at her observation, “Yeah, I was going to apologize to you for that too when I would have told you this weekend. I may not have felt as strongly about house elf rights as you have all these years, but I should have been more supportive of something you care so much about.”

He looked away from her before continuing, “Really there is a list of things I should apologize to you about, I am afraid I have not been as good friend to you as you deserve. My mind healer and I have talked through quite a few things, and I have had to face up to some harsh realizations.”

When he turned back, Hermione looked startled with her mouth slightly open at the confession.

“You’re seeing a mind healer, since when?”

“Well not really a mind healer, I see a squib psychiatrist in muggle London. Been seeing her about six months now, started right after the Ginny debacle. Kingsly had wanted me start after I joined the aurors, but I was stubborn.”

“Has it helped?” Inquired Hermione softly.

“I think so. Not just with the war and Voldemort, but my childhood, Hogwarts, my relationships. Made me really look at things, put things in perspective you know,” Harry told her sincerely.

“I’m glad,” Hermione smiled warmly at him “If you ever want to talk to me about it I’m here for you.”

Harry nodded his thanks, but only took a sip of the warm drink.

“Okay then, tell me about Dobby’s Dream and what you have done so far,” Hermione asked excitedly.

Harry grinned at her enthusiasm, “Well any abused elf can come seek sanctuary from me, and if evidence of abuse is found, I along with the elf can force break the bond through magic. This does hurt the elf though and will require years to fully recuperate from, even with them nominally bonding with me to stimulate their magic. Later I will take you upstairs, there about a half dozen elves resting and recovering right now.”

Harry smiled widely, which was odd given his last statement. “All of them are seen to by this exuberant, rule enforcing elder elf named Ranty. Drives Kreacher up the wall the way she asserts her authority over him, but I think the old elf actually likes it and is acting decades younger.”

Then Harry unexpectedly put down his mug, and reached over the side of the couch. Hermione was flabbergasted to see Harry holding a pair of knitting needles attached to half complete sock, “Every elf that comes here gets a pair of mismatched socks, they were Dobby’s favorite. I am rather rubbish at knitting, but I am getting better at it. Wish I had said yes to those lessons you offered back in 5th year... supposed I was a bit of a git to you to then... sorry about that.”

Hermione looked from Harry to the partially completed sock, it really was quite terrible. She carefully put her mug on the table beside his, then launched herself across the couch at him and enveloped him in tight hug.

“Oh, Harry!”


End file.
